h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
Lyla
Lyla was a main character in the first season of Mako: Island of Secrets. She's a fiery mermaid, and she's very determined and passionate. Over time, Lyla develops romantic feelings for the new merman, Zac. Background Personality A loner and a bit of a rebel, Lyla loves her life as a mermaid and is perfectly content swimming alone all day. She has her own fin in her own way, and she isn't used to having to rely on others, or even cooperating, so she can be a little prickly at times. When the three mermaids decide to venture onto land to rectify their mistake, Lyla takes a mercenary approach- get legs, sort out the problem, get back to the ocean. But things don't quite go as smoothly as she planned, and Lyla has to accept that she might be on land for a while, but she doesn't have to like it! As a general rule, Lyla doesn't like mingling with land dwellers but as the series progresses, despite her best efforts, she is drawn to Zac. She becomes Zac's go to confidant, but conflict arises when Zac learns she hid her secret from him and means to take his powers away. Will Lyla's feelings for Zac win out over her desire to go back to the ocean? By the series end, aloof Lyla will have learned the importance of friendship and after starting out as the most reluctant to go ashore, it is Lyla who's the most reluctant to return to the sea. Season Two In "The Seventh Cycle", it is revealed that both Lyla and Nixie returned to their own pod to help in the exploration of a new Island for the Mako pod to live on. Appearance Lyla is a very pretty teenage girl, and has blonde hair and blue eyes. Her hair is long and straight, but actually sometimes her hair is also a little bit curly. She is not the tallest person, but she is medium height, and she is very slim. Her skin is smooth and gently fair. In a human form she usually has her hair let down, but sometimes she has two ponytails or only one side ponytail. As a mermaid, her hair is let down and she has an orange-scaled tail with a matching orange-scaled top. Mermaid Powers Lyla possesses the ability to transform into a mermaid ten seconds after the touch of water. Once her body is completely dry, she turns back into a human along with the outfit she was wearing before she transformed. As a mermaid, she has the ability to swim at super speed of 600km/h, hold her breath for more than fifteen minutes, and dive at a depth lower than any ordinary human being is capable of. Hydrokinesis In "Meeting Rita", Lyla uses this power to make the water fountain at Suncoast High explode so Zac would get wet. Telekinesis She uses it to increase the boat's speed in "Dolphin Tale" and to move a photo cube in "Getting Legs". She also uses it in "Lyla Alone" to turn off the fan in the cool room so she could dry her tail using Hydro-Thermokinesis. She also used this power to try to make the Trident come to her in "Nowhere To Hide" Hydro-Thermokinesis In "Lyla Alone", after the waitress spilled the drink on her and turned into a mermaid in the cool room, she was using this power to dry her tail. Invisibility To avoid anyone finding out she's a mermaid in "Lyla Alone" after a waitress spilled a drink on her and she turned into a mermaid in the cool room she turned herself invisible, and to protect their secret from Zac in "Close Call" Lyla turns Sirena and herself invisible. Hydro-Cryokinesis In "Lyla Alone", Lyla uses this power to freeze the water droplets falling from the ceiling of the cool room. In "Blizzard", Lyla accidentally also uses this power in the pool, in Grotto. Aerokinesis Lyla uses this power in "Getting Legs" to knock over the lifeguard tower that Zac was in, hoping to take away his powers. Volume Reduction Lyla used this power to shrink a lemon in "Sirena's Secret". Trivia *Lyla is the only one of the three mermaids to not be able to speak dolphin. *Lyla loves the tails of prawns, the part that humans normally don't eat. *Lyla is allergic to kelp spores in the Atlantic ocean. *Lyla is the first and the only merpeople in Season 1 to show the power of Hydro-Cryokinesis. *Lyla has the all 3 original powers: Hydrokinesis, Hydro-Cryokinesis, and Hydro-Thermokinesis. *She is at first afraid of cats. *She once got a Snow Rash. *She calls houses big boxes. *She and Nixie will not appear in season 2. Lucy Fry (Lyla) is probably unavailable due to her new movie, "Vampire Academy". *Lyla's mermaid top appears to be a lighter color than Nixie and Sirena's. Quotes *'Lyla: '''Yeah, Bring it on. *'Lyla:' What're you doing? *'Lyla: '''Sirena, we're so sorry. Gallery File:Lyla.jpg File:Lyla And Poseidon.jpg File:Lyla and zac.jpg File:lyla in water.JPG File:Lyla with legs.JPG File:Portal.jpg File:Lyla.png|Lyla in the Moon Pool File:Lyla and Zac.png|Lyla with Zac underwater File:Zac using telekinesis to push Lyla away.png|Zac using Telekinesis on her File:Lyla alone.jpg|Lyla's tail File:Lyla using the Moonring.jpg File:Lyla and Zac in Trident Cave.jpg File:Zac using telekinesis.jpg|Zac using Telekinesis on her File:Lyla talking to Zac.jpg File:Lyla investigating a fish reel.jpg File:Lyla holding a cup of coffee.png File:Lyla finds a shell.jpg|Lyla swimming File:Zac and Lyla in the Moon Pool.JPG|Lyla with Zac in the Moon Pool File:Evie finds out.JPG File:Zac and Lyla swimming together.JPG|Lyla and Zac swimming File:Lyla Transforming.jpg|Lyla transforming File:Lyla by the garage.JPG File:lyle.JPG|Lyla underwater File:lylele.JPG|Lyla underwater Lyla, Sirena And Nixie Lying On Sand.jpg Lyla drying herself.JPG|Lyla drying her tail LylaInvisibility.gif|Lyla becoming visible (gif) LylaCryo.gif|Lyla freezing water (gif) LylaHydro.gif|Lyla using her powers (gif) LylaAerokinesis.gif|Lyla using her powers (gif) LylaNixieSirena1.JPG|Lyla with Nixie and Sirena underwater Lyladies.JPG|Lyla unconscious Lyla and Nixie.jpg|Lyla and Nixie in the Moon Pool Lyla trying to take the Trident from Zac.jpg|Lyla and Zac fighting over the Trident Lyla And Sirena Found A Seashell.png|Lyla and Sirena swimming Nixie, Sirena & Lyla.jpg Makomermaidssmall.jpg Mako Mermaids' Actors 2.jpg Mako Cast.jpg Merpeople speed swimming.JPG Lyla using her powers.jpg|Lyla levitating a photo cube Lyla practicing levitation.jpg|Lyla practicing levitation Tumblr n4z1ion0CF1sg20izo10 250.gif|Lyla and Zac swimming (gif) Tumblr n4z1ion0CF1sg20izo9 250.gif|Lyla and Zac swimming (gif) Tumblr n4z1ion0CF1sg20izo1 250.gif|Lyla and Zac swimming (gif) BaI6wQPCcAAYGBk.jpg Zac destroying the Trident.png Fighting for the trident.JPG|Lyla and Zac fighting over the Trident again Tumblr nmitmlsb1M1uotqdzo4 400.gif|Lyla, Nixie, and Sirena using the Moon Rings Tumblr nnstgjVv5r1uotqdzo8 400.gif|Lyla swimming (gif) Tumblr nnstgjVv5r1uotqdzo7 400.gif|Lyla and Sirena swimming (gif) Tumblr npi458G93C1uotqdzo1 400.gif Tumblr nmpcieaqqo1uotqdzo8 400.gif Mako Mermaids With Legs.jpg Mako Mermaids In The Moon Pool.png Mako Mermaids Underwater.jpg Mako Mermaids Power Gestures.jpg Mako Mermaids On Sand.jpg Tumblr nmpcieaqqo1uotqdzo7 400.gif Tumblr nmpcieaqqo1uotqdzo3 400.gif Tumblr nmpcieaqqo1uotqdzo5 400.gif|Lyla swimming (gif) Tumblr n372ujfPve1tv0q4uo1 250.gif|Lyla swimming with the Trident (gif) Tumblr n372ujfPve1tv0q4uo3 250.gif|Lyla speed-swimming with the Trident (gif) Category:Characters Category:Mermaids Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Current Merpeople Category:Merpeople Category:Acquaintances of Zac Blakely Category:Secret keepers Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Season 1